HADCOT: The Game
by Angel-Hiragizawa32
Summary: Dumbledore organised a game for the Seniors to satisfy their adventurous self. This game brought 2 unlikely people together to co-orperate to take down the others. What will happen when they have to go against each other? D/G
1. Introduction

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter

A/n: Hello people! I sidetracked from writing the last chapter of LGSD (Le Gin Seduisant Diabolique) because I'm not really sure how I want to end it. So, I have decided to write another one until I could figure out how to write the end of LGSD. I'm thinking of several ways of ending it and I seriously am not sure on which one I should choose. So, I'm asking you guys to be patient and to wait for the ending of LGSD. Until then, you can read this fic and decide for yourself whether you would like this to continue or not. So, thank you for even clicking into this page. Thanks! **–Angel*Hiragizawa32.**

~*~

            Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry still stood the same it did for years since it was opened. The school stood strong and the walls aged with grace. The 1st if September came again and as always, students new and old came flocking into the school again. The first year students would be traveling by boat to the castle while the other students would come by the horseless carriages. As usual, the carriages and the boats enter into the school when the sky is dark and when it was night time. Students got off their transportation to the Hogwarts and made their way to the Great Hall where the Welcoming Feast would begin after the Sorting Ceremony of the first year students. The usual routine took place where Professor McGonagall, the headmistress would call out the names of the students and place the Sorting Hat on their heads. With the last name called, Professor McGonagall went to take her seat beside the Headmaster. 

            The Slytherins sat at the very right end of the hall, followed by the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and lastly, the Gryffindors who have taken the House cup for 6 years running. Slytherins had to take in on being second best, not a very liking place. Ravenclaws always managed to stag being the 3rd best but manage to produce extremely intelligent students who can rival Gryffindor's best students which include Hermione Granger, Amelia Harrison, Sidney Eversfield and the unknown child prodigy, Ginny Weasley. Hufflepuff managed to slide away in the background, after the great lost of Cedric Diggory 3 years ago; they have been even quieter and even more lost. Like usual, all houses will be fighting for the House Cup all over again.

            However, this time, there is a slight difference. This time, there isn't any more threat from the Dark Lord. The year before, The Order of the Phoenix defeated Voldemort, once and for all. Almost every senior student excluding some Slytherin students, who had been with the Dark Mark and are known as Death Eaters, went fighting alongside with the Order of the Phoenix and defeated the Dark Lord. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbot, Felicity McElion, Justin Fletcher, Adeline Zhen, Nicole Flynn, Corey Enders, Sherynn Flint and Deadlyn Byass were amongst those who joined the 1st and 2nd division of the team. 

            The thing that shocked most students was that Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini was on the Order of Phoenix's side. It was almost unbelievable but they were on the good side. Those three were also amongst the 1st division where only people who are capable of taking down the highest ranking Death Eater who guards Voldemort would be able to be in. The three alongside with the Dream Team took down the Death Eaters and advanced to Voldemort who had a one on one duel against Harry Potter. During that time, things wasn't looking very good for Harry but luckily with the backing up of the 1st division team, he managed to take down Voldemort while Professor Dumbledore himself, destroyed Voldemort.

            After that, about 4 hours after the downfall of Voldemort, all the aurors rounded up all the Death Eaters and they were all sent to Azkaban for an instant Dementor's Kiss session. That day, 4.6 million Death Eaters died. There were 250 000 casualties on the Order of the Phoenix's side. Many died and yet, many lived. It was the end of darkness and the beginning of a new life. Harry Potter was known as a side hero but the media made propaganda of him being the one to save all. Harry himself, knew that he would not have survived without the help of his 1st division team even if Draco Malfoy was in it. He knew that he was not the only hero and that the team deserved recognition not only just him. 

            Things went back to normal, the moment everyone returned to school this year. The Dream Team was known as heroes and rivalry sparked between them and the Sinister Three (Draco, Pansy and Blaise). A lot of people asked where Ginny Weasley was while her brother was in the 1st division. To top it up, Ginny or Virginia Weasley was in the medics department. She saved many lives with her hands. She was amongst the 25 top medics who was a student at that time. She healed and mended many different scars, broken bones, cuts and bruises. Only 5 people were chosen to join the medics force and Ginny was one of them who assisted Madam Pomfrey in it. 

            As Professor Dumbledore stood, the rest of the students stood as well, as a sign of respect to their headmaster after what he has done for the Wizardry world. He bid the students to sit down as he made his speech and announcement for the beginning of the year.

"My Dear students, Voldemort is finally gone. We are now safe from the many dark unknown killings. Hogwarts is once again open to you all. Might I remind all the students that as usual, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, hence the name. And again, I would like to say a big welcome to the first year students. Oh, and before I forget, I have another announcement to make. I have organized something for the senior students this year to satisfy your adventurous curiosity", Dumbledore said.

Murmurs broke out amongst the students as they try to figure out what it was. Dumbledore gave a smile and his eyes seem to sparkle behind those half crescent frames as he continued.

"28 students have been chosen to take part in this event. 7 students from each house in year rage of 5th to 7th will compete to be the winner of this game. The prize includes 1,000 galleons, freedom on the Hogwarts grounds and also Hogsmeade and no curfews for the year", Dumbledore said.

Another burst of murmurs broke as Dumbledore stopped for a while. 

"However, the game will only be played in the eyes of those who are chosen. The game is called HADCOT, Hogwarts Axis Discretion of Challenges, Obstacles and Trials. The events of the game shall not be broadcasted and shall be held in absolute discretion. The notification letter will arrive tonight to your dorms to those who are chosen. The instructions of the game will be in the same parchment. With that, I end this. Now, let's feast!" Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and food appeared on the golden platters. As the feast begun, conversations about the organized game that Dumbledore had just mentioned burst out. At the Gryffindor table, Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking animatedly about it. Everyone knew that the three would be on the list. Lee Jordan had already begun summing bets for who the 7 representatives of Gryffindor would be. Seamus Finnigan had set out an analyze of the many talents that Gryffindor had. While the 7th year students were talking to each other about it, the 6th year Gryffindor students who were sitting at the far end corner were also discussing about the same thing. 

"Who do you think is a complete shoo-in?" Colin Creevey asked.

The now grown up photographer asked his fellow friends.

"Who else but the all great Dream Team who saved the world with their holier than art thou behavior and the very people who were in the 1st division of the order of the Phoenix during the War against the Dark Lord, Voldie. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and of course, Ronald Weasley", answered Sidney.

"Siddie boy, be nice. They did bring a lot of attention and points to our house. Besides, didn't you used to think that Hermione was drop dead gorgeous?" Kathleen teased, winking.

Sidney kicked Kathleen's shin from under the table. Kathleen let out a painful yelp, causing the entire hall to look at her. Kathleen smiled as if nothing happened and shot a death glare to Sidney, telling him to watch out. Just when Kathleen was about to kill Sidney, a calm and cold voice stopped the two from even more murders and assassinations of medieval wizarding torture against each other.

"Now, now children, play nice. We don't need to cause a commotion on our first feast of the first day of school", Ginny Weasley said, cutting her steak and putting it in her mouth, chewing by nibbles.

The two stopped and looked down. Colin began chuckling. 

"How about you, Gin? Who do you think will be in?" Colin asked.

Ginny looked up at Colin with a blank expression on her face.

"I would think that the people that are easily predicted to be in will be chosen hence Potter, Granger, my brother, Anthony Copperfield, Ash Turner, Justin Fletcher, Adeline Zhen, Nicole Flynn, Imogene Walters, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Those are the most predictable people that will be in the game. The others, I'm not sure. Oh before I forget, Sidney would be amongst those who are chosen as well", Ginny said, taking another bite of her steak.

"Why are you so certain?" Sidney asked.

"Well, the people that I have mentioned are all those who have contributed a great deal in the 1st and 2nd division during the war against Voldie. I'm saying that Dumbledore knows only those people would have been interested in this game for his that will satisfy those who have an adventurous curiosity", Ginny answered.

Sidney, Colin and Kathleen looked at each other, grinning.

"And once again, you leave us speechless with your great mind", Colin said.

Ginny smiled at him.

"I know, don't you just love me for that?" she replied.

~*~

_To the recipient of this parchment:_

_            You have been chosen along with 27 other students to participate in HADCOT (Hogwarts Axis Discretion of Challengers, Obstacles and Trials). In this 60 day game, you will go through different challenge, obstacles and trials that will test your wits and your physical strength. The most important elements of this game that will help you win are to know how to outwit, outplay and outlast the other players of this game. _

_            The prize money for the winner of the game is 1,000 galleons, complete freedom on the Hogwarts grounds including Hogsmeade and no curfew for the rest of the year. There is only one winner in this game therefore; a gold medal and a recognition of the winner will also be placed in the Hall of Fame's closet as a great success._

_            As a necessity of the game, discretion is very vital. We do not want your every move to be monitored and viewed by the students because it will only distract you from the game. All activities are held in absolute discretion and all activities can only be shared with team players or amongst the players themselves._

_            Lastly, you will not find out about your fellow players from your own house until the very first group task which would be held 2 nights from tonight at the Gamekeeper's hut. A meeting will be held there and you will receive a hooded cloak that you must wear on that night.  The exact timing will be sent to you along with the cloak._

_            Until then, dear player, I wish you all the best and good luck._

_-Professor Dumbledore._

~*~

            On the night of the first group task, 28 hooded figures stood outside Hagrid's hut, waiting for an instruction from the host of the game. All 28 of them stood at their grounds trying to figure out who the other person is and what they were meant to do. Some were very restless while the others were pretty smooth and calm. It took about 5 minutes before Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid appeared.

"Welcome HADCOT players to the very first meeting of this game", Professor Dumbledore greeted.

"We would like for all 28 of you to sort yourselves by standing according to houses without revealing yourself to anyone at all. Gryffindors, on the far right. Followed by Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and lastly, Slytherins", Professor McGonagall said.

All 28 of them divided themselves into 7 for each line according to houses. Then, Professor McGonagall used her wand and uttered a few words. A golden scoreboard appeared with all four houses names written on it. For all the houses, there were no points yet.

"As you can tell, this is a scoreboard. With every group task that you complete, points will be given according to speed, accuracy and performance. This is for the house points. In the end of 60 days that you are in this game, there will be group task and individual tasks. While the group tasks receive house points, the individual tasks ensure the person who wins it to be spare from elimination in that week. At the end of every 7 days, you will have an elimination round where you vote one person from your own group out", Professor McGonagall explained.

"Thank you, Minerva. I am sure that you understand the basic concept of this game that all 28 of you will participate in and I am also extremely certain that you are very curious on who your team mates are and who the other players that you are against are. Now, you are all allowed to pull down your hoods", Dumbledore said. 

The moment of truth came and all 28 students pulled down their hoods. They turned around and looked at their team mates. A few gasps were heard as well as snorts of disgust. In the Gryffindor line stood Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Sidney Eversfield, Virginia Weasley, Anthony Copperfield and Ash Turner. In the Ravenclaw line stood Justin Fletcher, Kurt Gallagher, Adeline Zhen, Mike Perry, Allison Beckett, Hugh Blewett and Bliss Tenor. In Hufflepuff, Andrew Mallard, Peter Smokesfield, Annette Harker, Christopher Ralph, Nicole Flynn, Corey Enders and Imogene Walters represented the house. Lastly for the Slytherins, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Richard Cole, Sherynn Flint, Deadlyn Byass and Julia Goldstein represented the serpents in the game. 

The Dream Team of the Gryffindor team gave each other a proud look that all three of them had make it and they shot the Sinister Three a challenging look. An immediate poise of rivalry stood out between the 6 people. The rest of them were just waiting for instructions from the Professors.

"Now that you all know who the people in your team as well as other teams are, we shall start with task 1", Professor McGonagall said. 

"In your houses, you will follow Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest where you will be left in a designated area. Hagrid will hand you a parchment of all the teachers that you will have to find. Each teacher will leave you a signature after you find them and complete a certain task. There are 15 teachers in this school and they are all at different parts of the schools. Some of them will test your wits while the others will just give you their signatures. You have a time limit of 1 ½ hours to complete this task. Whichever team which does this will receive 300 house points. Some teachers also have extra points while some others might trick you and cut your points out. The main thing is to find all the teachers and get them to sign your parchment", Professor Dumbledore said. 

Professor McGonagall nodded to Professor Dumbledore who nodded to Hagrid. Hagrid then gave each one of the teams an oil lamp and led them into the Forbidden Forest. Harry and Ron kept turning back to look at Malfoy's facial expressions because they remembered how he was so afraid of the forest in their first year. Unfortunately, Malfoy carried a blank look and a very obnoxious smirk on his face. Being quiet and stealth, Ginny, Sidney, Ash and Anthony observed the surroundings. Sidney and Ginny were 6th year students while Anthony and Ash were 5th year students. The four had an immediate alliance since they knew each other anyway.

            They continued walking for another 10 minutes and it felt as if Hagrid were taking them really deep into the forest. All 28 of the students were brought into the forest where anything could happen at any given time. Hagrid took them to a clearing where all the trees that surrounds the clearing looked alive with yellow amber eyes looking at them. Strange noises of different night creatures were heard everywhere. 

"Now folks, yer all will be 'ere for a good 10 minutes before yer see fireworks in the sky. When yer see that, it means that the game has started and yer are suppose to start moving", Hagrid said.

Hagrid gave each and everyone of the team a roll of parchment consisting the list of teachers that they are supposed to find. All 4 of the teams had already started strategizing. The Ravenclaws which consisted 7 of the brightest students began to tick down each teacher one by one. The Hufflepuffs decided to play safe and follow the list. The Slytherins had a more sinister and snaky way towards the game. They decided to start where their Head of House would be first. Knowing that Snape would be lenient on them, they decided to take the best advantage out of it. In Gryffindor, Hermione immediately took charge of the list. Ron and Harry asked Hagrid about using the Marauder's map and it was immediately confiscated off them. The rest of the team were talking amongst themselves while Sidney and Ginny took a better look at the list and began analyzing the list of teacher's names.

            5 minutes later, fireworks exploded in the sky marking the start of the first task. Each and everyone of the players took heed of it and in groups; they departed to where they think the teachers would be. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs left for the castle, not taking notice that Hagrid was indeed a teacher who taught Care and Magical Creatures. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws took this as their advantage as he was the first one and they did not have to do anything except pass him a quill and the list to get his signature. From there, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws split and went to their own way.

            It was indeed the marking of a new game and the teams will have to learn how to cooperate. They will have to learn how to handle each other's strengths and weaknesses to win. The other important part is to learn how to outwit each other, outlast each other and of course, outplay each other. 

~*~ to be continued ~*~

A/n: That is all I have so far. I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger and for those who watch Survivor; this is something like it but not quite. This story will eventually turn into D/G. This is just the beginning of the story. I'm predicting that this story will be about 12-15 chapters long. So, if you like this story and stuff like that watch out for the next chapter and don't forget to review. Ooh, and before I forget. For some of you who enjoy this little thing called role-playing, you can choose a character and type it on your review. If you have Msn Messenger, add me in and tell me what kind of physique do you want for your character and personality or you can do that in your review. Those that cannot be taken are the ones that are original like Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Virginia Weasley and Colin Creevey. The one character that has been taken is Julia Goldstein from Slytherin house and that went to Hailey aka the Golden Goose. Anyways, I'm done here for this chapter. Wait for the next one! 


	2. Task 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/n: I don't have much to say except for thank you for all the lovely reviews! Thank you so much! I just can't help myself but to tell you how much I really appreciate them! Thanks a bunch again!

~*~

            The moment fireworks were seen, the game had already begun. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs had left for the castle grounds while the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were still at their spot getting Hagrid's signature since he was the Care and Magical Creatures teacher in Hogwarts. From there, both teams ran back to the castle and went on their own separate ways. The Ravenclaws made their way to the Astronomy Tower while the Gryffindor students made their way from the ground floor up to the towers.

The Gryffindors and the Slytherins started on the same floor but with different teachers. The Slytherins made their way to their own Head of House, Professor Snape, the Potions Master. The Gryffindors looked for the Defence against Dark Arts teachers who just happened to be Professor Lupin and Professor Black. Their class was also somewhere in the dungeons. Harry, Ron and Hermione led the team into the class while the other 4 members of the team took notice of the list.

"Hermione, can we have a look at the list?" Ash Turner asked.

As they walked, Hermione passed the paper to him, looking a bit reluctant. Ash took the list and took a good look at it. Sidney and Ginny made their opinions known after taking a quick glance at it.

"Every 4 teachers are on the same floor except for McGonagall, Sinistra, Trelawney, Pince and Dumbledore", Sidney said.

"And some of the people on the list are not teachers. For example, Filch, Pince and Pomfrey are not teachers, they are staff members. There should be an instruction guide on the sheet. Where is it?" Ginny asked.

Ash turned the parchment and saw a little box on the top right corner with words on it. He read it out for the group to hear.

_On the list teachers name you find_

_Some are easy and some are kind_

_Some are hidden if you're blind_

_Keep your head up on the time._

_Some are not teachers you see_

_Get their signature and there will be_

_Points deducted and divided by three_

_Be smart and get the right signatory._

"So, what does that mean?" Ron asked.

Hermione frowned.

"That means that if we get the wrong signature from the wrong person, we'll have our points deducted and divided by three. There is only 3 people on the list who are not teachers and that is Filch, Pomfrey and Pince", Anthony Copperfield answered.

Anthony took the quill off Hermione and crossed the names off. Then, he unrolled the parchment even more to see more instructions written down.

_15 teachers stand out_

_All can be running about_

_Some hidden and some are gone_

_Some are in twos and others alone._

_Be back before the 11/2 hours past_

_Be quick make haste and be fast_

_ To secure as much points as you can_

_Points go to those in time they can stand._

The team members looked at each other as they made their way toe the Defence against Dark Arts class. Harry opened the door and entered the dark room. Each and every member of the team tugged on their wands from inside their robes. The class was empty. They looked around and gave their wands a bit of light to help them see well. All seven of them split up and searched the whole room. 

"Guys, something is very eerie about this class and I don't like it', Ron said.

"Oh shut up, Ron. Everything is eerie to you", Hermione snapped.

"Well then Miss Know-it-all, what is it that we're looking for and where are the two damn teachers?" Ron snapped back.

Hermione was beginning to get really ticked off and Ron was being his cowardly self. The rest of the team chuckled and grinned while they continue searching for something which is out of the norm. Then, Harry picked up something rather out of place. Harry picked up a silver key from the teacher's table. From what he had observed in all 6 years in the same class, there isn't a key or a lock or some sort of a door in the class. He took a look around and immediately noticed a cupboard which also seemed rather out of place because it was between two racks of scrolls and it was sticking out.

"I think I've found something", Harry said.

The other 6 came to him as he walked to the cupboard with the key. Harry opened the lock with the key and opened the cupboard. Suddenly, something pounced on him and started growling. Harry felt sharp claws on his shoulders.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted.

Harry felt weight lifted off him. Ron and Sidney helped him up. The group noticed that the thing that just attacked Harry was a wolf. The wolf got up on its paws and had his eyes on Harry, threatening to attack again. Ginny whispered something to Ash, Sidney and Anthony. Then, the four of them moved towards the wolf. The wolf began to be confused. It turned its attention to the odd one out of all four of them who happened to be Ginny. It got ready to pounce on her and gave her the predatory look. Then, it leaped towards her and pounced on her. 

"Now!" Ginny shouted.

Ash and Sidney set a full body bind spell while Anthony placed his silver chain around the wolf's neck. Slowly the wolf turned into a human who resembled Professor Lupin. The sound of someone clapping from behind them mad them turns their heads around. There stood Professor Black. 

"Very well done, Miss Weasley", Professor Black said.

Sidney helped her up and she dusted the dust off her robes. Ash took the full body bind charm off Professor Lupin and helped him up. Hermione gave the two teachers the list and the both of them signed it. After that, they thanked the professors and headed out to the Potion master's room. 

~*~

            The time was about one hour and twenty five minutes. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws were leading by 13 teachers each. Gryffindor was behind by one while Hufflepuff was by behind by 2. It was quite a close call between all houses. Strategy and wits were both seen in all four of the teams. Each and every one of the teams showed their utter most strengths and their lowest form of weaknesses.

For example, the Slytherins were slightly ahead because they all manage to pick out abnormal things in the classes easily without any problems whatsoever. In appearance, they do not have any sign of unity in the group but really, they actually have some sort of co-operation when figuring clues and problems faced. 

The great intelligence of the Ravenclaws was the main strength of the team. Born with wits and the skill of critical thinking, all seven members of the team took lead in the game alongside with the Slytherins. Using their advanced intellect, they made their way to the rest of the teachers without any problems.

Catching up in 3rd place by one teacher are the Gryffindors who have just got Professor McGonagall's signature. They had a bit of a trouble looking for her because she had transfigured herself into a pocket watch and was placed in the middle of the table along with several other objects which were a pair of tweezers, a can opener, a hammer and a screwdriver. All of the objects were muggle items. Hermione and Harry figured it out because they knew that it was strange to have a pocket watch with hardware tools. However, after getting professor McGonagall's signature, they need to get another one to keep up with the other two houses.

The Hufflepuffs had followed the list bluntly and had taken their time with the tasks as well. Being slightly disadvantaged on the first few rounds because they got the staff member's signatures, their points were deducted and they had to start all over again but since they knew the task that was assigned to them, it took a quick 10 minutes to get the ones that they had already gotten through. Now, the Hufflepuffs were behind by just 2 more teachers and behind by 15 minutes. They knew that they would need to catch up and gain enough signatures to beat the other three teams. 

~*~

            While the other houses are stressing in finding their teachers, the Slytherins were on their last teacher which happened to be Professor Wellington, the Muggle Studies teacher who also happened to be the head of the Hufflepuff house. The Slytherins went straight to her classroom to find that no one was there but a note on the whiteboard, guided them to where they needed to go. They went to the Hufflepuff dorms which were at the South Eastern wing tower. They made their way there and were greeted by a portrait of a young girl in a pretty white frilly dress.

"Password?" she asked, politely.

"We don't have it. We are looking for Professor Wellington", Pansy said.

The girls in the portrait eyed all seven on them.

"She is not here. You won't find her anywhere near here. The Professor never comes in here", the girl said.

"Well, do you have any idea where she might be?" Julia Goldstein asked, haughtily.

"I can't tell, I'm not supposed to", the girl said, shakily.

"Look Frills, you do not want us to slash you with our nails. So, I suggest you just give us her location before we shred you into pieces", Sherynn Flint said, threatening the portrait with her sharp claw like nails.

The other two Slytherin girls took after her and raised their nails towards the portrait. The portrait looked like she wanted to cry.

"She is usually in a secret room which is down the hallway and 7 paces to the right. At the end of seven paces, you will see a hallway with 7 doors. She is behind one of the doors", the portrait said,

The girl fell down on her knees and started crying.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Julia said.

The Slytherins walked down the hallways. Sherynn eyed the portrait and showed it her middle finger. Julia giggled at the gesture.

"Wimp", Sherynn muttered.

The Slytherin students took heed of the girl's instructions and ended up in a hallway of seven doors. In the middle of the room was a piece of paper. Blaise went to retrieve it and read it out loud for the rest of the team to hear.

"Only one person can open the door, make the right choice and you will find the right teacher", Blaise read.

Each and every one of the Slytherin team members chose a door. At the count of three, they all opened the door and 7 Professor Wellington stood behind each door until it was closed. That got the sneaky Slytherins into a bit of a nasty for trying to cheat their way out. Then, Malfoy took lead and chose a door. He opened the door and Professor Wellington walked out with a smile on her face, glowing.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy", Professor Wellington complimented. 

Draco gave an arrogant smirk and handed the list of names to her. She signed it and handed him a piece of paper. The Slytherins gathered around him as he read the message out loud.

"Finally, you have got all signatures. Now, run back to where you first started. The first team to arrive", Draco said.

The team members looked at each other and then, turned around and started running to their starting point which was in the Forbidden Forest. The problem is that they do not know which part of the Forbidden Forest they were at just before. The game had just gotten a little bit more interesting.

~*~

            It was just about 5 more minutes to the end of the race. All four houses had gotten all their signatures and were all in the Forbidden Forest, trying to figure out their way back to their starting point where Hagrid will be. All four teams were frantically finding their way in the forest. The disadvantage that they had was that they weren't allowed the oil lamps that they were give before and that means that they are vulnerable to anything that is in the forest. The main objective of the whole thing was for them to cooperate and trust their instincts.

The moment all four teams went into the forest, they lit up their wand to give them light around and about. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were head on with each other. Both of them had what it takes to just get to the centre point of the forest. The Slytherins casted a direction spell which showed them exactly where they needed to go while the Gryffindors got Anthony Copperfield who was also an Animagus to transfigure himself into his chosen creature which was a wolf, to sniff their way to the centre point. The Ravenclaws were having a hard time trying to cast the 'pin point spell' because they couldn't figure out the whole spell. The Hufflepuffs were just running everywhere without any coordination. 

The leading houses were the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Both houses found their way to the centre point just in time. Slytherins were first and followed by the Gryffindors. Hagrid greeted both houses at the centre point. 2 minutes later, the Ravenclaw team arrived and 15 minutes after that, the Hufflepuffs arrived. The moment all four houses were present, Dumbledore and McGonagall appeared.

"You have all done very well and it was quite a close call but only one house can receive the 300 points. The house that will receive the points is Slytherin. Congratulations", Professor Dumbledore said.

The scoreboard appeared and under the Slytherin's name, 300 points were written down. 

"For getting all the signatures, each house gets and 50 points", Professor McGonagall said.

Instantly, 50 points appeared beneath the other house's names. When all the points have been written, Professor Dumbledore dismissed all of the 4 teams. The Slytherins boasted their victory to the Gryffindors who were quite sour about it. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs left, not even bothering to throw any insults back at the Slytherins.

~*~

            After the end of the First Task, the Gryffindors came back with an extremely sour mood towards each other. Everyone could feel the tension from the 3 main people who were extremely pissed. They were none other than the Dream Team. When all the team members got back to the common room, Ron and Hermione exploded.

"We were just that close to it! Anthony, you git! If only you could have transformed faster!" Ron shouted. 

"And why were you three running so slowly?! W e would have gotten to the centre point and won if the three of you had run faster!" Hermione shouted.

Anthony, Sidney, Ash and Ginny sat down on the couches and turned a deaf ear towards the others. The four were getting slightly agitated but they refused to show it to the other two who only contributed a little bit to their tasks. Harry did not even bother stopping it. He sat down on the couch as well. Ron and Hermione continued their angst session pour out on the first task to the younger four. They continued to express their absolute displease to them.

"It is all you people's fault that we're tied with the other two teams at 50 blooming points!" Ron shouted.

"Doesn't this game or the house points mean anything to you people?!" Hermione shouted.

Ginny stood up and walked briskly to the portrait door, leaving both Hermione and Ron looking like stunned mullets.

"Ginny! Where do you think you're going? I'm not done yet!" Ron shouted.

Ginny gave a smug smile.

"To me, you are!" Ginny shouted back.

            Ginny walked out of the common room and headed to her own room because after all, she was a prefect and prefects get their own rooms. She knew that she was rather disappointed that the team was just slightly behind but she can't say that she didn't have fun. All the tasks that the team had been placed to were just so fun. She smiled to herself and continued walking to her room. Her footsteps were small but quick. Her hand- me- down robes flapped on the sides while she walked because of the wind. She looked out towards the sky and gave it a quick appreciation by gazing at it before walking again. 

Throughout the years, she had grown a lot. Her straight red Weasley hair fell on her shoulders matching her dark brown eyes which seem to be capable of capturing souls. Ginny no longer had any problems with friends; she was accepted and taken in by Colin Creevey, Sidney Eversfield and Kathleen Bates. Ginny also grew out of that silly child crush on Harry and had gone out with other guys just for the sake of going out and finding experiences despite Ron's many overprotective gestures.

Ginny made it through classes with an astounding brilliance for all of her subjects. She was also nonetheless Professor Snape's Gryffindor pet because he only seems to favor her in the house that he absolutely hated. Being assigned to be a Prefect was the best day of her life. For once, she knew that she didn't need the Dream Team to curve her life. There were other things as well that kept her sane. Life overall kept her sane enough to live it. She had managed to get her life into shape and grasp her own charisma to bring out the best in life. 

Finally, after a quick 5 minute walk, she got to her private portrait for her own room just to find someone standing in front of it, waiting for her. Ginny smiled at the unexpected stranger. His hair was of silverish blonde, nicely sleeked back and his eyes of piercing silverish grey made him look delicious enough to eat. His height of 6'2 was tall enough for her. A silver dragon chain hung on his neck, recognizing his nature and his name. He was the last person she would expect to see at the entrance of her room. It was as though as he could sense her presence, he turned around and looked at her before finally giving her his famous smirk to acknowledge her presence.

_Malfoy………_

~*~ to be continued ~*~

A/n: This is what I have so far. I'll continue the next chapter soon! Don't forget to review1 Thanks!


	3. Individual Task 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Malfoy……_

Grey eyes met hers. His lips curved into a half smirk and a half grin. She knew for fact that he was the sexiest and most wanted guy in Hogwarts. Now, she understood why. He was _fine_. Ok, not fine but _damn mighty fine. She took another quick glance at him again and walked up to him. The closer she got to him, the more refined he looked. Everything about him was prim, proper and perfect. His robes had no creases, his tie was not even discarded, and his collar was perfectly pointy as if it was brand new. _

_How can someone be that perfect?_

"Malfoy……. What are you doing here? At the entrance of my room, nonetheless", she asked, in a questioning order.

"Why Weasley, I just came to drop a 'hello' since my room is just up this hallway", he answered.

Ginny lifted one of her eyebrows towards him.

"Drop a 'hello'? Why would you want to do that when we have never spoken to each other for I don't know, 5 years? Besides, Weasleys and Malfoys don't mix. Now, drop all the bullshit and tell me why exactly are you here because I don't want to be seen here with you", Ginny said, in a calm voice.

"Oh Virginia, I'm hurt that you think of me in that way", he said, with an overturn of drama in his voice.

Ginny looked at him, closely with a watchful eye. She knew for fact that he wanted something because it is in his nature. He will not talk to someone unless he wanted something from that particular person. She gave him a look and decided to take it into her room since it would be disastrous if anyone found them talking. Merlin knows how much this school loves a quick chip of gossip.

"Look Malfoy, we'll have a talk in my room, alright? You seem to have more than just your ego suffocating me out here", Ginny said, snorting.

Malfoy did his famous smirk again, pissing Ginny off a little and turning her insides on the other hand.

"_Your room? This should be interesting to see", Draco answered._

Ginny whispered the password to the portrait so that Draco would not hear and the portrait swung open, revealing a pathway to her room. Ginny walked in first and led Draco in. She was getting a bit edgy due to the fact that Draco Malfoy was in her room and she wanted to know what his motive was. Ginny quietly did her usual routine which involved taking a few of the clothes off. First, she took off her robe and hung it up on a hanger and she took off her sweater as well. Then, she discarded her tie and opened a few buttons of her white blouse, allowing Draco a glimpse of her rather womanly figure.

"Now _that Virginia is a sight I never thought I'd see from you", Draco said, smirking. _

"Do you approve?" Ginny asked, in a soft seductive voice.

She continued her usual routine in front of Draco. She tied her hair up and took of her socks, throwing it into her laundry basket.

"Now Malfoy, will you tell me what you want already?" she asked.

Draco ignored that question and looked around her room. He took note that her room smelled of strawberries, peaches and cream. He looked at her table which had photo frames with moving pictures of her parents, her brothers and of herself but there was one picture that got his attention. It was a picture of a rather tall bloke having his arms around her and they were both smiling to him.

"Hmm…… a boyfriend, Virginia?" he questioned.

Ginny looked at him and then, looked at the photo frame that he was holding.

"I suppose you can call him an ex-boyfriend", she answered, holding a sad tone.

"Let me guess, he dumped you because he realized that he was only interested in males?" Draco asked.

Ginny let out a little laugh and shook her head.

"I wish but no, he wasn't gay", she answered, taking a seat on her bed and crossing her legs.

"Then, what happened?" Draco asked. 

"He died of a muggle disease, Leukemia", she answered, bluntly.

Draco licked his finger and trailed it from his eye down to his cheek.

"Tear, boo-hoo", he mocked, knowing that he would hit a nerve.

He turned around to look at her, expecting a blow of some sort but she surprised him. She just sat there, looking back at him with a smile on her face. He returned the smile with a mischievous grin.

"So now Malfoy, tell me why exactly are you here? What is it from me that you want?" Ginny asked.

He smirked at her.

"I have a proposition for you, Virginia and I am pretty sure that you will have high interest in being a part of it", Draco said.

Ginny raised her eyebrow at Draco. He was right. She was already intrigued. 

"A proposition?" Ginny repeated.

"Yes Virginia, a proposition", he said, making his way towards her.

"Alright, I'm listening", she said.

He walked towards her and stood right in front of her. Then, he lowered his head to her level and gave her his smirk while picking out her stray hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"We are both in the game of HADCOT and I know for fact that you will do anything to outlast, outwit and outplay the Dream Team. So Virginia, I am offering you and inter-house alliance. I will take you with me to the finals provided you do the same for me", he said.

His grey eyes seemed to have trapped her brown ones. His hand was cupping her cheek and her chin. He felt her shiver at his touch. That was encouragement to him. He continued his little gestures.

"Why me?" she asked.

 He gave her a grin.

"I happen to know your potential in this game. You are intelligent and physically fit enough to do anything you want. You have the muggle knowledge to analyze and strategize. Not to forget, you are also deliciously attractive. That can be a very helpful key element to get others on your side", Draco said.

She mirrored his smirk back at him.

"Deliciously attractive, Malfoy? I suppose you complimenting me to get me to agree with your alliance?" Ginny asked.

"No Virginia, I'm not. I only compliment those who deserve them", he answered.

He leaned forward towards her, inhaling her scent and still keeping eye contact with her. Ginny, on the other hand took it al in and took on his challenge.

"Alright Malfoy, I'll agree to your proposition", she said.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" he asked.

"No, not at all", she answered.

She watched his eyes as they trail down to her lips.

"Now, what do you say we seal the deal with a kiss?" Draco dared.

Ginny let out a little laugh.

"And here I had the impression that you wouldn't touch a Weasley even with a 35 inch pole", Ginny said.

"That was your brother. Now, I am talking about you", Draco said.

The next thing she knew, his lips were already on hers and he was gentle with her. It took her quite a bit before replying because she tried holding it back but she couldn't. He was just too irresistible. She could taste the bittersweet taste of chocolate on his mouth and it was driving her insane. Draco was also having thrills of his own. Just the taste of her lips was enough to get him craving for more and more and more. It was an innocent 1 minute kiss which was enough to last them for one night. Ginny pulled away first from the lack of air. Draco grinned at her and stood up.

"I best be off now, since I have gotten what I wanted and more", Draco said, winking.

Ginny smiled at him as he looked at her again.

"Yes, you should be. I want to have time to take a shower and I would appreciate it if you leave me", Ginny said.

"Of course then, my lady Virginia. Till the next time I see you", he said, lifting her hand to his lips.

He dropped a kiss on the back of her hand and on her knuckles before he turned to the portrait to leave. Ginny grinned, not only did she get herself an alliance for the game, she had gotten herself into another game with _Draco Malfoy. She laughed as she got her clothes and things to go take a shower. _

~*~

_Dear HADCOT player,_

_            You are to assemble at your own common room where your Head of the House will explain to you and bring you to your first individual task on Sunday night at __8.30pm__. The individual task is for the whole team to compete amongst themselves and the winner of the individual task shall receive immunity where he/she will not be voted out of the team during Elimination Trials. After the task, you will be brought to a secret room and in there; you will cast your vote to who you think should be voted out. The one who is voted out shall be out of the game. So, good luck._

_-Professor Dumbledore._

~*~

            All of the students met up at their own common rooms and was greeted by their own Head of the House. After they explain the whole task to the players, the Head of House brought the team members to the designated area which was the Potions room. All the students knew that it had something to do with creating some sort of a potion. They all waited as Professor Snape came in with his nose pointed up and his black dress robes swishing around him.

"Now, welcome to your first individual task. I shall do a quick explanation and you shall begin. Now, take place behind a table and a cauldron. Quick! Quick!" he urged.

All 28 students took their own table and stood there, waiting for the Potion Master's next instruction.

"You have all the ingredients on your table and with that; you should be able to figure out what potion you are making. The first one to complete the potion correctly, out of each house will win immunity and will be spared from Elimination Trials. Now, you may begin", Snape said.

From the Gryffindor house, all of the team members were looking at the ingredients and trying to figure out what kind of potion are they making. The first to realize it was Hermione followed by Ginny and Sidney. The Ravenclaws seem to have all worked out what kind of potion it was. In Hufflepuff, the only person who was moving was Nicole Flynn. In Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Julia Goldstein were amongst those who were already brewing the potion. 

By 15 minutes later, some of the cauldrons were already boiling and some of the students are still cutting the ingredients while other seem to not know what they are doing but are doing it anyway. The potion that they were set to make was the Biru Putih potion. It was an ancient potion from South East Asia that was used to turn dirty water to purified drinking water that tastes like fruits. It was to help the olden day Asian people witches and wizards with their uncivilized lives. 

The key to brewing the potion is to slice all the ingredients which include Raflessia petals, cinnamon roots, grape seeds, watermelon skin and Jieloasca. Then, the ingredients are mixed together and put into a small vile with a stump on the top. The vile is then placed into the cauldron where in it must be a mixture of Poosuren potion and Air Biru Putih potion that is boiling. The ingredients that are in the vile will create a few drops of bluish white liquid that will turn dirty water into fruit flavored water. However, the potion would take precise timing to make and the vile must be in the cauldron for a good 4 minutes and 25 seconds. After that, the potion must be in cold water for about a minute and then, the potion is done. 

Professor Snape had his eyes on 5 students who were brewing the potion correctly and the students are Malfoy, Zabini, Zhen, Flynn and not much to his surprise, Virginia Weasley. These five students were already on their way to completing the potions while others were still being too ignorant to observe their neighbors. Granger was actually quite well on her way before she stuffed everything up by forgetting to boil the potions. Snape knew that Granger's potion will not turn out right. He looked at the other students and judged them. The other Weasley seemed to not know what he was doing because he had chopped everything and dumped everything into the cauldron, letting it boil. Potter seems to be doing the same. The others were either made one mistake or completely destroyed their potion. 

By the end of 20 minutes, 4 hands were raised and their potions were tested. The droplets from the vile were poured out into a little goblet where muddy water was poured in beforehand. All four people who had their arms raised had to taste their own products. They looked at each other and looked at the water that was beginning to change color. Then, they took a sip of the water and tasted the tangy fruity flavor of the water. Professor Snape had a taste too and approved of all 4 of them. 

"Alright, you may stop. These four students who are standing in front of me had managed to get the potion right and they are successful in their brewing. These four have won immunity towards the Elimination Trials that will commence in a special room where your Head of House will take you", Professor Snape said. 

In the front stood 4 people who had completed the task. Draco Malfoy for the Slytherins, Adeline Zhen for the Ravenclaws and Nicole Flynn stood for Hufflepuff. To some people's utter surprise, the one standing for the Gryffindors was not Hermione Granger but Virginia Weasley. 

~*~

            The extreme tension between team members was obvious because some were walking on their own while others were walking in groups. The Slytherins were in the lead with Professor Snape. Second was Gryffindor with Professor McGonagall, third was the Hufflepuff with Professor Wellington, and fourth was Ravenclaw with Professor Sprout. They were brought to a secret passage on the third floor and led into a hallway with four different rooms. The door to each room had the names of the houses on them, signifying which houses use which rooms to vote.

Professor McGonagall led them into a secret room where they were all supposed to vote. The Gryffindors were lead to one of the rooms and so were the other houses. Ginny felt 3 pairs of eyes looking at her. She knew that it belonged to the Dream Team. They were still in disbelief that she had gotten the potion right. She looked at Sidney who gave her a quick ensuring smile. Then, she looked ahead and saw Malfoy looking at her. She caught his eye and smiled. He shot her a wink and grinned. Then, she walked into the room.

"Now, you are all to write down the name of the person you wish to be voted out of the team. Mr. Potter, we will start with you", Professor McGonagall said.

Harry walked up to the desk and picked up the quill before writing the name of the person he wanted out on the piece of paper. Then, he folded the piece of paper and placed it in the box. The next to go was Hermione followed by Ron and the rest of the team members. It took a quick 5 minutes to do the voting session. When everyone was done, they stood together in a line while Professor McGonagall went to get the box filled with votes.

"The person who is voted out shall be immediately out of this game. You are not allowed to tell other people in this school about your participation in the game. Now, I shall read out the votes", Professor McGonagall said. 

Professor McGonagall pulled out the first paper and read it.

_Ron Weasley._

She pulled out another.

_Anthony Copperfield_

The next to follow were:

_Ron Weasley._

_Anthony Copperfield._

_Anthony Copperfield._

_Ron Weasley._

Then, Professor McGonagall picked out the last piece of paper.

"The first person to be voted out of this team is………."

~*~ to be continued*

A/n: Sorry if it was a horrible cliffhanger but I couldn't help myself. Anyway, thanks for reading and review! Ooh, and before I forget. So far, I have a couple of people on the role playing thing already. **Julia Goldstein (Golden Goose), Nicole Flynn (Felton Fanatic) & Sherynn Flint (Ginny001).** Thank you again! :D 


	4. Task 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/n: Sorry for taking extremely long with this story. I love you folks so much for your tremendous support but anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter of HADCOT! WHOO!!! (^_^) Thank you so much for reading! ENJOY!

~*~

The Gryffindor HADCOT team walked out of the room and looked at each other strangely. Some looked triumphant, some looked saddened and some looked betrayed. For some reason, the vote did not exactly go according to plan. Ron Weasley remained in the game while Ash Turner was voted out. It was only the first voting session and already, distrusts had started. 

Ginny looked at her team mates and began to analyze the strength and weaknesses of her team mates. She started off with Sidney Eversfield, her own friend. Sidney was no doubt one of the most the friendliest people in her team but he was also one of the most cunning people in the team. He knew where he stood and he knew who to talk to. Anthony Copperfield was extremely well in transfiguration as he was one of the registered Animagus students in Hogwarts. 

Ash Turner, who was voted out was by far one of the fittest person in the whole Gryffindor team and that was probably one of the reasons why he was voted out first. Harry, Hermione and Ron were no doubt the 'Dream Team'. They have had experiences that not many have had especially when those 3 were the top people who were face to face with Voldemort. Still, Ginny knew for fact that ones one of them is brought down, the other two will fail. She has seen it happen and without any doubt at all, Ron will be the next to go. 

Before Sidney could join the others at the Gryffindor tower, Ginny pulled him aside. He silently joined Ginny on their walk. Seeing the path she was taking, he knew that they were going to the Kitchens, his favourite place in the whole of Hogwarts. They walked cautiously looking out for either Mrs. Norris or Filch. They cut through a couple of pathways and got to the portrait of a pear. Sidney tickled it and it led to the kitchens where several house elves were running around, busy preparing the food for breakfast even though it was not even anywhere near morning. It was barely midnight. Several house elves saw both Ginny and Sidney and came to serve them. Ginny asked for a small helping of Cheesecake and a cup of Caramel Macchiato while Sidney asked for a plate of double chocolate chip cookies.

"So tell me, why was I pulled here without a single word whatsoever?" Sidney asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Sidney dearest, I wanted to talk about HADCOT and who voted Ash Turner off between us?" Ginny said.

The house elves gave them their food and the two found themselves a seat on one of the tables.

"You think I voted Ash off?" Sidney asked.

"No, I think Anthony double crossed us", Ginny said.

"That bugger, useless piece of funk", Sidney mumbled, taking a bit of his cookie.

Ginny gave Sidney a strange look and sipped on her own cup of Macchiato. 

"Nice choice of word, Sidney. How do I know that you didn't vote for Ash?" Ginny asked.

"Well Gin, I suppose I could ask you the same question. How do I know that you're not the one who voted for Ash?" Sid said.

Sidney grinned and Ginny replied the same expression. They continued consuming that late night snack and talking about their strategy on the game. Ginny was certain that Sidney wanted to win as much as she did. She knew that his competitive side will be his up and his down in the game. She looked at her best friend and began analyzing him all over. 

"I want to know why Anthony double crossed us", Sidney said.

"Isn't it obvious, Sid? Anthony had no likings for Ash. It was written all over his face despite his little façade", Gin said.

"So, what do we do next? If it continues on to be like this, one of us will be eliminated as well", Sidney mentioned.

"Well, think of it in this sense, if one of us wins immunity. We can still string Anthony along and tell him that we won't vote him but have an alliance with the Dream Team and vote him off first hand", Ginny said.

"What if we fail to get immunity?" Sidney asked.

"Then, we'll just have to stick on our terms", Ginny.

"Which is?" Sidney asked, hesitantly.

"Take him down anyway. I'm sure the Dream Team would love to have that little bastard out of the game", Ginny said.

"Why are you so confident?"

"Because I just am"

Sidney watched as Ginny scooped her last bite of cheesecake into her mouth. He admired the girl very much. Here she was confident and absolutely unbreakable. Just a couple of years ago, she was the same girl who was absolutely smitten by Harry Potter. Then, somehow, she changed completely after Cedric Diggory's death a couple of years ago. Somehow, something in her snapped and turned her into who she was today. She changed in some ways that he couldn't explain but somehow, she still remained the same loyal and adoring friend that she was back then. It was quite strange. Just when he was about to say something, a pair of footsteps was heard from the portrait. Both Sidney and Ginny couldn't be stuffed finding out who the person is. They just continued on finishing their food in peace.

"Master Malfoy! What can we do for you?"

At the name, Ginny turned around to see Draco in all of his pride and perfection standing and demanding for food from the house elf. Sidney looked too and began to impersonate Draco's Smirk. Draco saw both Ginny and Sidney. He had his eyebrow raised in curiosity at Ginny. Ginny noticed it and told Sidney that they should leave. Sidney followed her cue as they left, noticing the little exchange of expressions between the two. Just when they were to exit, Malfoy cleared his throat.

"Virginia Weasley, a word", Draco said in an uncaring tone. 

Ginny stopped. Sidney looked at her questioningly. Ginny smiled to assure him that nothing was going to happen and Sidney left. Ginny turned back and walked slowly towards Malfoy who had just gotten his cup of Café Valencia. She was quite annoyed with him at some extent. She hated his perfection as well as his demanding superiority that he throws around. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked.

"A word?" he answered, eyes glimmering with amusement.

"Speak now then. I want to leave as soon as possible. I'm tired", she demanded.

"No need for anger. No need for pre-menstrual syndromes as well. All will be told in time", he said, sipping his drink.

Ginny was getting impatient as she watched him slowly sipping his drink. 

"Look Malfoy, if you want to talk, you can talk later. I'm just going to leave now", Ginny said, turning her heels.

Ginny walked towards the portrait and out of it. She made her way to her own room. She was quite ticked by that blasted Slytherin who had demanded a word with her and then, not say anything. __

_The nerve of that blasted git._

~*~

Ginny made her way to the Gryffindor table for breakfast. She had been woken up that morning by an owl that brought a dark red rose and a message from Malfoy. She was angry and quite amused at the same time with the fact that she was awakened by a bloody bird at such an early time of the day and still be amused with the rose and the message that she had gotten from Malfoy.

_Wake up, Red._

_Time to rise and shine by the tapping of the window._

_You left in such a fury; I was left shocked and__ appalled_ by your anger.__

_Never thought you had it in you, Red._

_Must be the PMS. Females._

_-Malfoy_

She smiled as she remembered his taunting humor. She found her friends at the table and began to chat with them while eating her breakfast that consisted of bacon, eggs and toast. While eating, she caught Malfoy trying to catch her eye, she caught his and they ended up in a staring competition. She ate as she looked at him, he did the same. Sidney was talking to her but then, he caught her staring and Malfoy. He waved his hand in front of Ginny and still, she did not blink. Malfoy on the other was distracted by Pansy Parkinson who had nudged him. That was when Ginny looked away and looked at Sidney who was grinning at her. 

"What was with that?" Sidney asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all", Ginny answered.

Colin and Kathleen were now in tuned with Sidney's question.

"Gin, you were just having a staring competition with Malfoy. How is that nothing at all? You hate that git", Sidney said.

"Ooh Ginny! Draco Malfoy?! Your brother is going to throw a hiss at you", Kathleen taunted.

"Naughty girl!" Colin said, winking. 

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her three friends and rolled her eyes.

"Would you three stop acting like 13 year olds?" Ginny said, annoyed. 

"Oh come on, Gin. You know it's a joke. Come on, tell us, what's with you and him?" Kathleen asked.

"None of your concern. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go to class", Ginny snapped.

Then, Ginny left the table in a huff. Colin, Kathleen and Sidney were now intrigued by their friend's actions. 

"What's up with her ass?" Colin asked.

"Probably her g-string", Sidney joked.

"Gross! Nah, I would think Malfoy's up her ass", Kathleen joked.

"And you said I was gross?!" Sidney joked.

"Ooh, kinky", Colin said.

~*~

_Dear HADCOT contestant,_

_Another challenged has been called upon. It is another group challenge and it is another opportunity to gain more points for your team. You will meet at the Defence against Dark Arts practice room on the 4th floor at __6.30pm__. Further instructions will be given once you arrive. Also, please remember to wear your hooded cloaks. Good luck._

_Yours truly,_

_Dumbledore._

_~*~_

"Great, another round of stupidity", Sidney said, sarcasm filled his voice.

Ginny laughed as she heard Sidney's tone of voice. They were both walking towards the venue. On their way, they also noticed other HADCOT contestants who had their hoods up. If a random student would have walked past on the same floor, they would have thought that some sort of a dark cult is being formed.

"What do you think they have in store for us this time?" Ginny asked.

"Probably something to do with Defence against the Dark Arts?" Sidney said.

"Ha-ha, very funny", Ginny snapped.

"I was not joking in the first place", Sidney said, sticking his tongue out.

They walked into the room where all the contestants had taken their hoods down. Both Ginny and Sidney stood behind the Dream Team who was chatting away merrily about the latest Quidditch match. Ginny soon noticed that the room was completely empty besides the random placed books on the ground. It was hard to believe that just an hour ago, a class was in here practicing their spells and defense tactics with the mannequins, boggarts and other mystical creatures that usually inhibited this room. Just when Ginny was about to say something to Sidney, the facilitators walked in. Professor Lupin and Professor Black were not wearing robes; instead they were wearing some sort of a weird outfit that had dark green patches all over it. They also had this really strange looking cap on their heads. 

"Welcome HADCOT contestants to your second team play. Professor Lupin and I will guide you through this challenge. Now, in front of your line, you will see a book. I want each team to gather round it and wait for my signal before you touch it", Professor Black said.

All four teams did as they were told and when Professor Black signaled them, they touched the books. Once they did, a swirling feeling came upon all of them and in an instant blink of an eye; they were all at a different place. Most of them remembered the place. The ground was damp and the place was an open field where planks and different obstacle courses were placed at specific areas. 4 high walls were the first thing they saw. The walls were about 15 feet high. The students knew where they were.

"As many of your might recall, this is the Order of the Phoenix's Training Grounds. None of you have gone through this before as these were set for the aurors who were sent to the Dark War before you were sent. These obstacles will test your wit, strength, agility and team work. If you fail, your whole team will fail with you. In your teams, you will elect a leader for this challenge. Choose in 10 seconds from now", Professor Lupin said, in a strict tone.

The Ravenclaws had Adeline Zhen as their leader. The Hufflepuffs selected Corey Enders while the Slytherins selected Blaise Zabini and the Gryffindors selected Harry Potter. When they had decided, all the team leaders stood in front of the line, waiting for further instructions. The facilitators seemed to have more up their sleeve because they were talking amongst themselves and grinning at the contestants. 

"In this challenge, you are not to use any magic whatsoever. Your wands will be given to Professor Lupin. The obstacles that you will go through will include everything you see on this course. The first one will be this wall. As you can see, there are no ropes to guide you up, there is only the wall. You must get everyone over the wall. Then, you will run to the 2nd course which is beam. Your whole team must walk on the beam and get to the other side without falling to the water below. If one falls, the whole team will start all over again. The third 3rd course is climbing the bars. Your body must not touch the water. If one of your team members does, your whole team starts all over again. The 4th obstacle is swinging rope. As you can tell, the water is extremely muddy and it is also at freezing level. If you fall into it, your whole team will have to go fall with you and you must repeat the task again. The 5th obstacle is swimming. Now, as you can see its ice. You will swim beneath the ice to get to the other side and in the water; there are your house flags. Each and every member must retrieve the flag. There are 6 flags to retrieve for each team. After you have the flags, you will come to your 6th obstacle. Each and every member of your team will climb up this tree and go up to the stop up there. You will use the harnesses and crabs to slide down from the tree. You must have the correct gear and proper way of doing it, or your whole team will start all over again. After that, you will come to your last obstacle. As a team, you will all be placed in a dark maze. One of you team members will guide you out of it. The team leader will be carrying a rope and dragging it around until he or she comes out. Once all the members are out, the one that guide you through will follow the rope out of the maze. Once you are done with that, you will all run to the flag pole and raise your own house flag. The first team to have their flags up wins 300 points. The 2nd, 3rd and 4th will gain 250, 150 and 50 respectively", Professor Black explained. 

Professor Lupin went round gathering the wands and he also passed a piece of black cloth to the team leaders. All four teams were excited and a little nervous because the obstacles seemed very hard especially if all team mates must work together and not fail any of them or else, they will have to repeat the task all over again. The team leaders just looked at the piece of cloth they were holding, curious with it.

"To make the challenge even more interesting, your team leaders will be blindfolded and you must make sure that they get through all the challenges. If you are all ready, stand in a straight line behind the white line on the grass", Professor Black said.

All the team leaders were blindfolded by Professor Lupin and they all prepared as they stood behind the blue line. Then, Professor Black blew the whistle and all the teams were racing towards the walls. All the teams had someone dragging the team leader by hand as they ran towards the wall. Then, one person will be on the ground on all fours as the others climb onto the person and over the wall. The blindfolded team leader was always the middle person to get over, because they needed people to support him if he or she falls. The Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were doing very well but the Ravenclaws had a bit of a problem getting the last person over the wall. 

Then, they ran to the next course where they must walk on the beam and not fall on the water or else, the whole team has to start over. Gryffindor and Slytherin were leading with this one as they did the smart thing of walking sideways instead of a straight line like the Hufflepuffs did. The Ravenclaws managed to catch up the moment Andrew Mallard from Hufflepuff fell into the water. The team leaders were guided through it carefully while holding onto someone's hand. As soon as they got through the 2nd task, the teams raced to the 3rd task which did not seem like a problem at all. What the teams did not know was that the beam rotates with every movement the person climbing makes. All the teams made an error when they all started climbing on the beam together. The Ravenclaws managed to spot the mistakes from the other teams and managed to do it correctly, giving them a lead to the 4th course. 

"Hermione, what's going on now? Where are we heading off to?" Harry asked.

"We're onto the 4th obstacle. We are currently in 3rd place. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws are in front of us", Hermione answered.

"Come on, Harry. We have got no time to lose", Ron said.

One by one, the teams swung to the other side. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws had to do go down in the freezing muddy water because one of their members fell into the puddle. That gave the Gryffindors a lead. The girls were screaming torture the moment they hit the water. Pansy Parkinson and Sherynn Flint were screaming like banshees. The Hufflepuffs managed to get through without any hassles. 

"Would you two stop screaming and swing already?! You're out of the freaking water!" Deadlyn Byass shouted.

The facilitators were having fun observing the contestants as they got through each obstacle. It was rather fascinating to watch clean students who would never get dirty getting down into the mud and screaming at each other. The teams were now getting into the ice where they will swim to get the flags. The Gryffindors were first to go in. Gasps were heard from the team members as they went into the water. Sidney and Ginny went in first as they guided Harry to get the flag along with the rest of the team. The moment all 6 of them got out, they ran towards the tree where they had to climb it. 

The Gryffindors were leading with the Hufflepuffs behind them and Slytherin and Ravenclaws behind the Hufflepuffs. Sidney and Ginny climbed up the tree first. Sidney held on to Harry's hand as Ginny and him pulled Harry up. Ron, Hermione and Anthony climbed up without a problem. On the stop, they all put on their harnesses and the crabs to lock it properly. They attached themselves to the line and one by one, they slid down. The Slytherins managed to catch up while the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were having a hard time getting their blindfolded leader. The only team who had to do it all over again was Ravenclaw as they got the gear on and tried going all at one time. 

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were on to it at the same time. The two teams reached the maze and elected one person to guide them through it. Ginny was elected for the Gryffindors and Draco was elected for the Slytherins. There was a board that had the maze's structure and the ways out for the person to lead them out. Ginny shouted as loud as she can and as fast as she could. Draco did the same but he cursed his team the moment the Gryffindors made it out first. Ginny had run into the maze following the rope and taking it with her as she ran out. The moment she got out, Draco had also managed to run out. That was when both teams started running towards the flagpole as fast they can and they raised their flags. Professor Lupin blew the whistle. 

"The game is over. Congratulations Gryffindor!" Professor Black said.

The Slytherins were scowling at the Gryffindors. Hermione hugged both Harry and Ron. Ginny jumped on Sidney and Anthony. They were cheering for themselves. Ginny caught Draco's eye and smirked at him. He replied the smirk and winked at her. Sidney noticed this and nudged Ginny. 

"We won the challenge! WHOO! GO GRYFFINDOR!!!!!" Sidney shouted. 

The whole Gryffindor team laughed as Sidney started doing the muggles' cheerleading moves.

"Go Gryffindor! Go Gryffindor!" The others chanted as they laughed at Sidney.

Ginny also joined Sidney as they did a little 'victory' routine. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were amused but the Slytherins just scowled at them. The Slytherin girls rolled their eyes and shot their iciest glares. 

~*~

By the time they port keyed back to Hogwarts, it was already 9pm. Ginny went straight to her room and took a shower to rub off the dirt and got herself into some warm clothes. When she got out of the bathroom, she was surprised to see Draco Malfoy sitting on her bed, looking extremely clean and perfect as ever. His hair was wet though and it was messy but he still looked fine. She muttered a spell to dry her hair instantly. Then, she cleared her throat. 

"What are you doing in my room, Malfoy?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Came to say 'hello' to my favourite red Weaslette ", Draco answered.

"Since when did I become your favourite red Weaslette?" Ginny asked.

Draco pulled her to his lap and kissed her shoulders, giving her little nibbles. Ginny rolled her eyes as she grinned. In her thoughts, she laughed at the scenario. Here she was, being nibbled by Malfoy, the one person that she had never liked in her entire life. She admitted that he had gotten hotter throughout the years but the feeling of him nibbling her neck was just funny. 

"So tell me, who got voted off from your team? I was too busy to notice anything during the game", Ginny asked.

"Hmm... You were to busy? Doing what? Gawking at me?" Draco said.

"You keep dreaming, Malfoy. Now, tell me", Ginny demanded.

"No, I will not. Not until I get what I want first", Draco answered, a hint of cheekiness in his voice.

"And what is that, may I ask?" Ginny asked, pretending to be dumb.

Draco claimed her lips the moment she stopped talking. Ginny felt his lips on hers and she replied every kiss he had placed on hers. Somehow, she sat facing him, with her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands rubbing her back in circular motions. The moment his tongue touched her lips, asking for permission to reach hers, she tasted the ecstasy that he was giving to her. It had not occurred to her why Malfoy was doing what he did. All she knew was that he was with her now and heck; she wouldn't have cared if anyone else happens to be involved with him. It was not like she had wanted him to be his boyfriend. She just wanted him to be there, physically. His lips left her lips and began trailing down to her jaw line and her neck. Ginny had to bite her own lips to keep herself from moaning. 

**Knock! Knock!**

"Ginny? Its Harry", the voice outside said.

~*~ to be continued ~*~

A/n: Don't forget to review! Ooh people! I know, I'm asking a lot but would you mind joining this random forum that I just created. It's actually based around my other story, Souls of the Locket but there will be a little section about this story. Well, when I get to it, it should be done! Thank you so much for reading! The link to the site is down here. (^_^)


	5. Individual Task 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/n: Hello my dear reviewers! I am so sorry for taking absolutely too long to write this story. The thing is I'm currently having my national exams and it really sucks because I've been preparing like mad for the past couple of months and I had absolutely no time to type my story out. I'm so sorry for delaying it so badly. Another thing, I have been overseas for 2 months so, I'm sorry for taking so long off. I thank you so much to those people who reviewed my stony. I really appreciate it. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. 

~*~

**Knock Knock!**

"Ginny, it's Harry", the voice from outside said.

Ginny's eyes widened at the voice. Draco had a smirk on his face and still had his hands all over her. Ginny got off Draco and pushed him into her wardrobe.

**Knock Knock!**

"Gin, are you in there?" Harry asked.

"Give me a sec", Ginny said, straightening her robes. 

Ginny opened the door and smiled at Harry who was standing outside with a bunch of parchments in his hand. 

"What is with the parchments?" Ginny asked. 

"Oh, Hermione's choice for the next person to be eliminated", Harry said, passing one with her name on it to her.

"Hermione's choice? What, we do not have the freedom to make our own choices?" Ginny asked, in amusement.

"Well, you know Hermione. It is either her way or the highway", Harry said. 

"Her way or the highway?" Ginny raised an eyebrow on Harry. 

"Don't worry, it's a muggle thing", Harry joked. 

Ginny smiled at Harry. He returned the favor.

"Look, I better go and hand this to Eversfield. We don't want to have a pissed off Hermione to deal with", Harry said.

"See you around, Harry", Ginny said, smilling.

Then, Harry leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. Ginny stood there, calm as ever. Harry was obviously waiting for a respond but Ginny did not give it to him. She smiled and waved him off, reminding him that his girlfriend is going to be pissed if he does not make a move. Harry smiled at the redhead and left. Ginny watched as the 'Boy who lived' walked away. Her expression turned cold as she opened the parchment.

_The Second person to be voted out will be **Anthony Copperfield.**_

"Doesn't Potter have a girlfriend already?" An icy cold voice drawled out. 

Ginny folded the parchment and slid it into her pocket; she will have to talk to Sidney later about this. She closed the door.

"Yes, he does. Granger to be exact", Ginny answered, unconcerned. 

Draco walked towards her, not looking particularly happy. 

"Was that little gesture of his, a friendly one?" Draco asked, his voice had a tinge of jealousy.

Ginny mirrored his smirk at him.

"What is to you, Malfoy? Jealous of Potter, again?" Ginny said, amused.

Draco's silver eyes forced her to look at him. She glared back into his eyes, not showing any fear that would have existed in her. He pulled her towards him, arms snaking around her waist. She remained calm and collected. His eyes seem to ravish every feature that stood out on her face, specifically the high cheekbones, prominent nose and dark chocolate brown eyes. She felt his finger tipping her chin before he leaned in, claiming her lips in a brief touch. It was soft and sweet, just the way she liked it. Then, he took her right hand and placed a featherlike kiss on her knuckles. 

" Do not go back to being Potter's whore. It is far from worth it", he said, in his normal cold tone.

"Malfoy, I believe it is none of your concern whose whore I become. Although I'm slightly confused, here you are telling me that me being Potter's whore is not worth it. Are you trying to imply that being one of your whores is more exclusive? What are you trying to say?" Ginny asked, in an innocent voice.

Ginny stepped back from Draco and sat on top of her study table, crossing her legs. Draco walked up to her and traced her chin with his fingers. 

"I assure you, Virginia. If you are mine, you will be anything but a whore", Draco said, in a softer tone.

Ginny 's hands found their way up to his chest and slowly, around his neck before playing with his hair. He caught one of her hands and kissed her wrist. 

"Is that an offer, Malfoy? Is this what all this alliance business is about?" Ginny asked.

Draco looked her in the eye before leaning in to kiss the nape of her neck.

"I can offer you the world and more if you become mine", Draco whispered into her ears.

Ginny stopped him and walked away from him. Her eyes showed nothing but hatred.

"You should go, Malfoy. I have got things to do", Ginny said, sternly. 

Draco looked at her and nodded.

"Very well, I shall see you around, _Virginia", Draco said, walking out of the door._

Ginny looked out the window and sighed. 

_What have I gotten myself into?_

~*~

"He said that I would be anything but a whore if I was his. What does that mean?" Ginny asked, clearly freaking out.

It was Hogsmeade weekend and Ginny was with Sidney, walking the streets of Hogsmeade. Ginny was just telling Sidney about the night before with Malfoy and Harry. Sidney listened and commented what he thought. It was an input and output conversation between the two. As the two walked to the shops and looked around, they continued their conversation. 

"It seems to me that Malfoy is trying to make you his new quest", Sidney said, looking at the items placed on the stands.

"What quest?" Ginny asked.

Sidney picked up a lightning globe and shook it. Lightning struck within the globe spelling out his name one letter at a time. Ginny looked at it, simply amused.

"All the male habitants of Hogwarts knows that Malfoy have a specific quest each year. What he does is to our discretion and of course, telling you would be dishonorable", Sidney said, smilling innocently.

"Let me guess, its one of those quests where he has to find a girl to screw and put his name on her", Ginny spat.

Sidney continued looking at the other items on the stand and his hands fell on a musical box. He opened it and listened to the tune as the ballet dancer spun around. He could feel Ginny getting rather agitated and impatient. That was how his best friend had been for the past years. Anyone who knew Ginny inside out would have known that she was one with the brains and agility. Her feisty attitude and her bitchy character was not a smokescreen, it was truly who she was. 

"I don't get it why you are letting this get to you so much. I mean, it's just Malfoy", Sidney reasoned with Ginny, still looking at the musical box. 

"That guy who keeps on making out with me is ANYONE but Malfoy. That guy who practices his tonsil skills with me is ANYONE but Malfoy. That guy actually seems human and we all know that Malfoy is anything but human", Ginny exclaimed.  

Sidney chuckled. 

"For some reason, I think you have some 'feelings' for Malfoy", Sidney said, raising his eyebrow at Ginny.

Ginny's eyes widened and she turned around, trying to hide the sudden warmth on her cheeks.

"It is rather obvious, Ginny. That would explain your whole bitchy attitude the other day with Colin and Kathleen when we caught you staring at Malfoy. You know how you feel about him although I think it is still a bit to early for you to realize it. It might be infatuation or it might be lust, who knows?" Sidney continued.

Ginny pretended to look interested with the other items on the stand. Her fingers touched every single item and felt the cold metal textures under her fingers. She knew Sidney was reading her like a book. After all, he is her best friend and he is the only one in the world who knows her to the core. She knew that he was right about Malfoy. She was caught in lust with the Sex God, as every one of the other girls calls him whenever they talk in the common room. She also knew about his reputation with girls. He had a thing of screwing girls and leaving them completely heartbroken. She saw the effects on the girls that he had gone through. For some reason, he leaves them lusting for more. Then again, with a mouth like Malfoy's, who can say anything?

"Although if you don't mind, I'd like to leave you with an advice whether you want to take it or not is your choice. Malfoy is not your average screw, Ginny. He is not one to be messed with and if you get into a serious thing with him, only bad things can happen. Do not forget, he is the sole heir of the Malfoy clan and in the future, he is to do things that no one would have expected him to do. Malfoys are bred with cruel and icy hearts. They cannot love and they cannot feel even if their lives depended on it. They only go for the challenge, once they have conquered it, they will destroy it", Sidney said, looking at Ginny in the eye. 

"I know, why do you think I didn't accept his offer of being his _whore?" Ginny said, silently._

Sidney pulled Ginny into his arms and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm only looking out for you, love", Sidney said, kissing her forehead.

Ginny replied the hug and smiled.

"Thanks Sid, I needed that", Ginny said, smilling.

"Of course you did, why else would you drag me to bloody Hogsmeade and do nothing here but talk?" Sidney said, with hand gestures to make Ginny laugh.

"Well, there is this thing about Hermione's note of who gets eliminated next. I'm not really happy with how Hermione thinks that she is controlling the game. I propose that we find Anthony and get him on our side and make it a draw. If that happens, only one person can be voted out and that would be Ron because he was voted before", Ginny said.

Sidney nodded his head and the both of them went looking for Anthony. 

~*~

_Dear HADCOT contestant,_

_You are to assemble at your own common room at __6 o'clock__ in the morning, tomorrow for your 2nd individual task. Do not forget to dress for the weathers and do not forget to bring your wand. After the task, is also an elimination round. If you should succeed in your individual task, you shall be spared from elimination. So, good luck._

_-Professor Dumbledore_

~*~

_Maybe Sid is right._

_Maybe I have been a bitch lately._

_He is right about me changing._

_I have been changing but can he really blame me after what happened?_

Ginny walked down the halls of Hogwarts towards the lake, the one place that she could be alone. Sure, couples are always making out there like it was a normal thing to do but that was her personal sanctuary. It was the one place where she could be her own person. She had always loved the calm and soothing feeling of the lake especially when it had just rained and the cool particles fills the air with some sort of a refreshing feeling. With so much in her mind, Ginny felt as though as she needed this 'time alone' desperately. HADCOT was beginning to get to her with all the competition and the fact that she could be voted off any time if she doesn't play the game right. She knew that she could count on Sid to stay on her side because he wasn't interested in the game; he had only wanted the participation points so that it would look good in his reports. No one else in the team worried her but Hermione Granger.

It may have not seemed like it but Ginny was by far the only person who knew who Hermione Granger was really capable of. Not only was Hermione beautiful and intelligent but she was also a very good athlete. She may not be in the Quidditch team but she was in another wizardry sport that was by far much more challenging than Quidditch. The game is called Vertikale It was a game that required a lot of physical stamina and a very strong mind as 4 contestants are left deserted on an island and they are to find their way around the island while looking for clues to a treasure. It usually lasts for a week and in the game, the contestants were to survive on their own, looking for their own food and finding their own shelter while protecting themselves from strange creatures that might be lurking around the island. Hermione was ranking 5th in the game internationally alongside with 2,500 other wizards and witches who were older than her.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked.

Ginny turned around just to see Hermione standing.

"No unless you're last name is Malfoy", Ginny joked.

The bushy brunette sat down on the grass next to her. Ginny's eyes wandered to the calm ripples of the lake. 

"So how's life?" Ginny asked.

Hermione laughed, bitterly. 

"Same old, same old. Nothing's different. Books, brains, assignments and you know the rest", Hermione answered. 

For some reason, Ginny could just read Hermione's mind. She knew how deeply she had felt for Harry. It wasn't that she was jealous but at times, the couple was a bit too self absorbed and they tend to annoy a lot of people. Ginny had also known for fact that Harry may not have felt as strong as Hermione did for him. 

"No change in the love department, I'm assuming?" Ginny asked.

"There are times that things are perfect and at others, it seems surreal. I believe that he will never hurt me, intentionally. He made that promise to me a real long time ago but it's what our relationship is based on. You might not get it but I really can't lose him. He's my sanity. He is all that I have", Hermione admitted. 

"For that, you are willing to let go the fact that he's probably screwing another girl, right now?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked sadly at the reflection of the moon on the lake. 

'Yes, I do admit that it is stupid for someone as rational as I am but love can do that to you. Fin, when you fall in love with someone, you can never control what you feel. I'm not blind or deaf but I know that I can't lose him", Hermione confided.

Ginny gasped as she saw a teardrop rolling down Hermione's cheek. For a moment, there was silence. Ginny gave Hermione a hug before leaving her alone. She knew that Hermione needed time alone to think. She went up to her room just to find a single dark red rose on her pillow with a note. She picked it up and smiled.

_Such a charmer…_

She loved the attention that she was getting from Malfoy especially with how protective he was over her.

_Don't go back to being Potter's whore…_

_It is not worth it…_

_I assure you that if you are mine, you will be anything but a whore…_

Who would have thought that Malfoy would even pay attention to a Weasley? Ginny smiled again as she put the rose in a vase where the other roses that Malfoy has sent to her were. 

_For a Malfoy, he is pretty sweet…_

~*~

It was 6 in the morning when the Gryffindor common room was occupied by the HADCOT contestants. Ron was looking sleepy as ever while Harry was stretching. Anthony stood alone while Sidney and Ginny were silently sitting on the arm chairs. They waited for Professor McGonagall to appear and she did, looking rather sleepy herself. She was holding a roll of parchment which was obviously the instructions to the 2nd HADCOT individual task. Professor McGonagall unrolled the parchment and read the instructions.

"Good morning. Today you will be facing each other in your individual task. The theme for today will be the muggle's term of geography. You will be sent to several locations around the world in the muggle realm, all of you will be in different places at the same time. Here, you will be tested on your general knowledge of the muggle realm's world. You will each be given an envelope which will contain your Portkey to the start of where you will begin your task. You will also have to retrieve little teardrop crystals with the names of the places that you have been to back. The first person to come back with all the teardrop crystals will be spared from elimination", Professor McGonagall read out. 

After reading it out, Professor McGonagall handed out the envelopes with the contestant's names on it. Each of the students prepared themselves as they waited for Professor McGonagall's signal to open the envelopes. 

"I wish you all the best of luck. You may now open your envelopes", Professor McGonagall said, waving her hand. 

All the contestants opened the envelopes and one by one, they were all transported to their specific locations. Each and every one of the contestants was transported to different places. Harry ended up in Vietnam while Ron was in Venezuela. Hermione's start point was in Kazakhstan  and Anthony Copperfield was in Australia. Sidney was in Japan while Ginny somehow ended up in Mozambique. At their starting point, there was another envelope and in it was a piece of paper with instructions and the first teardrop crystal with the name of the countries that they were in on it. 

_In this task, you are to name the capital of each country you are in._

_ Retrieve all 17 teardrop crystals and it  will lead you back to Hogwarts._

_ Good Luck._

Ginny almost screamed when she saw that her teardrop crystal had 'Mozambique' on it. Muggle geography was not exactly her strong point but she knew that it was Sidney, Harry and Hermione's. After all, they were brought up in the muggle world. She saw the people around her and was slightly frightened. She got her wand and silently whispered a multilingual translation spell so that she could understand what the people were saying. The first thing she did was ask the people around her what the capital was. They found her queer but answered her question anyway. The moment she found out, she went back to the stop and said out loud the name of the capital.

"Maputo!" 

Another envelope appeared and Ginny opened it immediately as she was transported to another location. This time, it was China. It was just her luck that the pit stop was in a village with hardly any people in it. She began to look for the villagers but she could not find any. She went around the village and continued looking but it seemed empty. That got Ginny slightly worried.

"How is it possible that there is no one here when it is a blood village!" Ginny yelled.

"Maybe it's because they have some sort of festivities going on", a voice said.

Ginny nearly jumped when she heard the voice but when she turned around, she was surprised to see the one and only, Draco Malfoy. He was standing in all of his Malfoy darkness. He was smirking at her, obviously taunting her level of intelligence. Ginny hated that smirk of his. She turned her back on him and walked to find what she needed to find. 

"The capital of China is Beijing", Malfoy yelled at her. 

Ginny looked around to thank him but he was already gone. She hated him. He always had this stupid thing of disappearing and reappearing out of nowhere. Ginny cursed as she made her way around to finding the checkpoints. She moved as fast as she could and got to the checkpoint and disappeared to another country. 

By the end of the 17 crystal teardrops, Ginny was finally portkeyed back to the Gryffindor common room in Hogwarts. When she got there, there were only 2 people standing in the room and they were Sid and Hermione. Ginny waited with the two in complete silence. Ginny had completed the task within 3 hours. It took the rest about 3 more hours to get back. The last one to arrive was Ron and he didn't look very happy. Professor McGonagall appeared the moment Ron did.

"Now, we will vote", Professor McGonagall said.

~*~ to be continued ~*~

A/n: Thank you for reading and oh people, please do check out my little forum site. I'll try to update it weekly and I shall actually start updating that from the 11th of February. So feel free to go to my personal profile page where my homepage is. Thank you again and I shall continue this soon. Don't forget to review!


	6. Task 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"Ron Weasley, you are no longer in HADCOT"

The walk back out from the voting chambers was rather awkward. The Gryffindor team was divided and it was not until now that it had been obvious to who was backing who and who wasn't. The Dream Team was shattered into pieces. The once strong trio was now left to a duo. On one side walked the Dream Team, Harry, Hermione and Ron and on the other side, Ginny, Sidney and Anthony. The awkward silence between the two obvious groups was broken when Ron could not hold his anger any longer. He confronted Ginny by holding her back by the shoulders.

"What the hell were you thinking, Gin?! Going against your very own brother?! You should be supporting me in this game, not backstabbing me!" Ron shouted.

Ginny stared into her brother's eyes and grabbed his hands, throwing it off her shoulders.

"This is a game, Ron. In case you haven't noticed, it's a game or survival. Outwit, outplay and outlast are the three keywords here", Ginny replied.

"You should be backing me up and keeping me till the top three. You know how it should be, Gin. It's always been that way. Why did you betray me?!" Ron shouted even more.

Ginny pushed Ron hard against the wall and choked him with her arm. Sure, her brother was bigger and stronger but Ginny had enough in her to keep him there for a long time. It was about time that her ass of a brother got a bit of beating on his own.

"Don't you ever think that you are more superior than I am or I will personally see to it that we share no blood ties whatsoever. It's about time that things changed around here. It always has to be you three on the top, doesn't it? You three are the only ones controlling this game and everyone else is left to rot on their own. Well guess what people, we are not going to let you win", Ginny said, staring at her brother before looking at the flabbergasted Harry and Hermione.

Sidney and Anthony stood aside, smiling smugly. All three of Harry, Hermione and Ron were trying to comprehend the situation and towards why Ginny was acting the way she was. All of this time, she had been happy to let them through with lines and queues and games, why the sudden change? Ron was trying to get away from his sister's grip. Harry stepped forward, trying to reason with Ginny.

"What kind of a sister are you, Ginny?! Voting against your very own brother. That's pretty low", Harry said.

Ginny's eyes snapped straight towards Harry. Her anger just went up one notch.

"What kind of a boyfriend are you, Harry?! Cheating on your very own girlfriend. That's beyond low!" Ginny shouted.

Harry's mouth gapped open. Hermione looked down on her shoes, silent as ever. Ron looked like a goldfish gaping for air. Ginny glared at all three of the 'Golden Trio' before walking off. Sidney and Anthony followed her lead. Tears started to roll down Hermione's cheeks. She knew that it was true but all of this time, she had been denying it. Harry's eyes were trying so hard to explain the whole thing to her but he couldn't. Ron felt awkward in the sense that he was the middle person this time. Hermione couldn't look at Harry, before anyone could say anything, Hermione had already run off crying. Both Harry and Ron were left standing in the middle of the hall way.

"Aren't you going to run after her?" Ron asked.

Harry was too stunned to do anything. He just stood there, uncertain of what had just happened. The whole thing seemed too odd for him and too quick for him to comprehend. It was like a lightning just strike him.

…8…

**_Dear Contestant,_**

**_You will assemble with your team at _****_3 a.m._****_ sharp at the Room of Requirements. Your supervisors on this task will be Professor McGonagall. I will need to remind you that you must be prepared to get yourself out of sticky situations and to practice navigational skills. A good memory would help as well in this task. Success comes with cooperation between the groups as it is after all a group task. Good Luck._**

****

**_-Professor Dumbledore._**

****

…8…

****

_Did you hear, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger broke up?_

_Oh my Merlin, you're joking._

_Apparently Potter and Granger broke up._

_I heard that they broke up because he's gay._

_No way, I heard that she's lesbian._

_Of course not, it's because he's cheating on her with some hooch from Hufflepuff._

_I heard that Ginny Weasley caused all this huffs._

_So is Ginny Weasley the person that Harry cheated with?_

"Oh for fuck's sake people! Don't believe everything you hear!" Ginny shouted out.

At that same second, Madam Pince was on her tail. Everyone in the library looked at Ginny as she burst. She glared at all the girls who were just making a fuss out of nothing. She has had enough with all this idiotic girls with their gossiping skills. Sure, she was angry at her brother the other night but it was partially her fault that the two had broken up. Well, officially broken up anyway. A part of her felt that she was helping Hermione while the other part of her felt that she had betrayed her friend. She felt responsible for the end of the so called 'greatest wizardry couple'. Madam Pince had demanded that Ginny left the library. Either leave or use the private room that had someone else in it. Ginny looked at her homework list and took the second option. The private room was what the librarian would call heaven for researchers and students who were engrossed with their studies.

Madam Pince hardly let anyone into the room except for special occasions and if she was truly aggravated but saw that the student needed the library to work. Ginny got her stuff and went straight away to the private room which was situated behind 2 different portraits just a couple of steps away from the 'Restricted Area'. When she got in, she didn't expect the person in there to be Draco Malfoy. He was engrossed in his own pile of work that he had not notice the redhead walk in. Ginny didn't know what to say to him. She just placed her things down on the table and started working, hoping that the silence would be enough to help her finish up her work and hopefully, not distract Malfoy from his own work.

She couldn't help but stare at him a little. It was incredibly fascinating how Malfoy was so elegant even in the way that he worked. His handwriting was neat and each word was perfectly cursive. Each line was straight and each letter was perfectly scribbled. The way he read the books was elegant. His eyebrows would knit together every time he couldn't understand a term. It was just so perfect. Ginny smiled as she saw him work through.

"Take a picture, Kitten, it might just last longer", his voice snarled.

Ginny snapped out of her trance and blushed.

"I'm sorry, I was just fascinated", she said, quickly grabbing her quill and parchment.

"Since when did you find me fascinating? As I recalled properly, you found me incredibly nosy and in despicable", Draco said, sneering.

Ginny felt as if she had lost her cool. The way he spoke sounded so perfect and calm. His eyes wandered around her features. She could feel his eyes studying the curves of her body as if he was undressing her with his eyes. She felt naked in front of him. Shivers ran down her spine. In a quick and swift move, he stood up and walked to where she was standing.

"Why the silence, kitten? I thought you were a pretty feisty speaker?" he asked.

His fingers reached out to untie the ribbon that was holding her hair together. She could feel his hot breath on her next and his chest pressing against her back. She felt her whole body melt as his lips descended to the back of her neck. It was sheer seduction.

"What are you doing this weekend?" he asked.

Ginny's eyes snapped open.

"What?"

She turned around to meet his eyes.

"I asked what are you doing this weekend", he repeated.

"I do realize that you asked me that, you git! Why?" she asked.

"Well, I would like to ask you to join me on an outing this weekend", he said, calmly.

Ginny was smirking. She found it hilarious. A Malfoy asking a Weasley out on an 'outing'. It was funny. She couldn't help but cover her smile and laugh behind her hand. It was just too much for her. Here he was in all of his high and mighty, asking her out. She never thought that it was possible. Sure, they made out and messed around but going out? It was funny.

"Are you kidding me, Malfoy? You're asking me out on a date?!" she asked, trying to breathe from laughing too hard.

When she looked at Malfoy, he was being dead serious and he didn't appreciate being laughed at.

"Do I look like I'm kidding to you?" he asked, face straight.

She stopped laughing and smiled.

"Alright, I'll go on your little outing. I shall meet you at the Hogsmeade pathway at 12. Be there, if you're late, I'll leave", she answered.

Ginny picked up her things and silently left the room. She had not known what she was thinking but whatever that made her said yes was happy on the inside. Draco Malfoy was had a small smile on his face as he went back to his homework.

…8…

The HADCOT contestants gathered in the room of requirements. The numbers became less and less as week by week went by. The Gryffindor house was shaken. It was now 3 against 2 but it was not an individual event this time, it was a 'group' event and that meant that the group had to work together to get points for Gryffindor. That was not an easy task when your whole team is against each other. Harry and Hermione stood apart from each other. Anthony stood on his own while Ginny and Sidney stood together. It was obvious to everyone that Gryffindor was going to lose this event. It took about a few minutes before Dumbledore himself, came out with the same twinkle that he had always had. Someone else joined him; they were unknown due to their hidden cloak.

"HADCOT contestants, it is a great pleasure to see you bright and cheery in the early hours of morning. Some of you may have assumed that our task today will be done here in the Room of Requirements. I would say that it was a half right guess. Before I give you any further instructions, I would like to introduce you to my hooded friend here, Lady Hermosa. She will be your guide to the task", Dumbledore said.

The students all turned to look at the hooded person. They were curious and intrigued to why she was not revealing herself.

"Professor, why is she having her hood up? We can't see her or recognize her. How would that help us?" Blaise Zabini asked.

The hooded woman lifted her arm to reveal her hand. The students gasped. The hand had no flesh, only the sickening look of bones. Then, she pointed her finger to the walls and a flame spelt out a message for her. Everyone turned their heads to read the message.

_I am known as the guardian of the Hermosa forest, one of the most mystical forests in the wizarding world._

_I will be bringing you into the forest for the HADCOT task._

"Your task is to retrieve 2 very important items. The first item is the Tear of Hermosa and the other is the blood of Hermosa. These two items are found deep within the forests. You will have to work together as a group to retrieve the items and let me reinforce the words 'work together'. If anyone were to get lost in the forest, you will never come out. Follow the instructions properly and get the items. The first house to bring back the items, wins the task and gains 350 points", Dumbledore explained.

Dumbledore waved his arm and 4 envelopes appeared in front of the students. Lady Hermosa stood behind Dumbledore and laid her hand on his shoulder, telling him that she has more to say to the students. Then, she pointed her finger to the walls again.

_The forest has many spells and curses for the unwanted intruders._

_If you wish not to be cursed or attacked, behave yourself and kill nothing in there. _

_Take a mental picture and leave only foot steps or else, you will be followed by unwanted spirits._

"Before you open your envelopes, I shall have to tell you that the first part of your task will be done here. Lady Hermosa will transport you to the forest once you've finished the first half of your task. Now, you may open you envelopes", Professor Dumbledore said.

The students opened the envelopes and read the information provided.

**_You will rearrange the puzzle and your map of the forest alongside with the clues to retrieving the items will be revealed. _**

**_When you are done, show it to Lady Hermosa and you will be taken to the forest. _**

**_In the forest, you will only be allowed 2 items, your wand and the map._**

**_From there on, you will have to figure your way around._**

****

All four teams grouped together and matched up the pieces of the map. Each piece of the puzzle revealed something about the items that they were retrieving. The groups began to see that the items were not of literal meaning. The Tears of Hermosa and the Blood of Hermosa were actually leaves of two different plants that lived in two different conditions. The Tears of Hermosa is from an incredibly tall tree that is inhabited with Nymphs while the Blood of Hermosa is from a plant that resides in the depth of the swamps which are full on unpleasant creatures which lurk in the murky water. Once the map was done, the contestants were disappointed in the sense that it was not as clear as they had wanted it to be. The only things that were in the map were the points that they will have to cover before arriving at where the plants are. There was no indication to what they will go up against in the forest.

One by one, the groups were transported to the Hermosa Forest by Lady Hermosa. She said nothing and left no clues for the groups to follow. She only pointed to the entrance and watched the groups go into the forest. By sight, the forest was incredibly beautiful. By feelings, it was not the place to be for a picnic. The different cries and calls heard were enough to scare a full grown giant. The Gryffindor team was the second to enter the forest after the Ravenclaws. The Slytherins came after and the Hufflepuffs behind them. Each team had to follow their maps to get to the trees. Gryffindor had no sense of communication in the team. They followed the person holding the map, Sidney. Neither one of them wanted to talk to each other, so they followed Sid blindly into the forest, hoping for the best. Hermione was not as resourceful as she usually was. Harry was not as initiative as he usually was. The group had already fallen apart. No matter how fast they get the item, they will not succeed in the task. Without cooperation, the team was doomed to fail. When they got to the tree that bears the leaves to the Tears of Hermosa, Anthony had accidentally awaken the Nymphs who were in a blissful slumber. That had caused the whole group to be attacked viciously by the little creatures. Finally, Hermione performed a stunning spell which stunned the Nymphs for a good amount of time for Harry to go retrieve the leaves. When they got away from the tree, all five of them had bruises and scratches on their arms.

"Is everyone alright?" Sidney asked, truly concerned for his fellow team mates.

No one replied but they gave him a reluctant nod. It was sheer insanity that the Gryffindor team had refused to speak to each other in the task as it was the most vital element to winning the task for Gryffindor. The pride of the students in the team was shameful. It took the team a long time before they got to the Blood of Hermosa. Sidney had gotten them lost in the forest and no one would go up to help him even though they knew how to. Finally, Ginny took over the navigation of the map and somehow got Hermione to help her with the bearings of the forest. Harry was reluctant to help but he knew that if the whole team were to be lost in the forest, there was no way that they could get out.

"Look, we have to stop this silent treatment. We are in a dangerous forest to not work together and solve it", Ginny said.

Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other, before turning to look at Ginny.

"Ginny's right, we should work together and leave our problems outside the game", Harry said.

"Yes, we should", Hermione answered as well.

From then, the team worked out a tracing spell to bring them back to where they were before they had gotten lost. Ginny's navigational skills alongside with Hermione's broad knowledge of bearings brought the team to the designated plant. The guys worked on distracting the other creatures or casting a silence spell to make sure that they do not provoke anymore creatures. When they got to the swamp, it was far too foggy to see anything and by the sounds of the place, it was filled with the unknown.

"What do we do now?" Anthony asked.

Hermione looked up at the map and picked up on a small clue. The dot where the plant was on some sort of a little island. The whole team looked around just to spot a little ground in the middle of the swamp. The looks of the swamp was not too inviting. The guys came up with the idea that they apparate themselves to the island to retrieve the item. It was a good idea but only one person would be able to apparate there because the island looked more of a stump than an island. It looked too tiny and the smallest person on the team was Ginny. So, Ginny apparated herself to the little stump to get the leaves of the plant only to find that the plant was on quicksand grounds.

"SHIT! PEOPLE!! HELP!!!! It's QUICK SAND!!!" She shouted.

Sidney and Harry immediately performed a spell to prevent Ginny from sinking in to the sand. Ginny quickly grabbed the leaves and apparated back to where the rest of the group was. It was then that the group realized that they were surrounded by swamp trolls. All five of them took out their wands and began fighting the trolls. Anthony was just about to perform the killing curse when Harry stopped him.

"We can't kill the creatures! This is a mystical forest, the creatures are protected by the magic in the forest!" Harry shouted.

"What do you propose we do?" Anthony asked, fighting off the trolls.

"I'll perform a distraction spell, everyone run at the count of 3", Hermione said.

The group prepared themselves to run.

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!"

The Gryffindor team sprinted as fast as they could to get out of the forest. Sidney had conjured a direction spell to lead them out of the forest. By the time they got out, all of the other teams had already completed the task and they were the only ones who looked tired and beaten up. Ginny gave the items to Lady Hermosa and slumped down on the ground with the rest of her team mates. Lady Hermosa took the items and swirled them all in the air. A bright light began to form around her and in a flash, Lady Hermosa was no longer of only bones. She turned out to be an extremely enchanting looking woman. She had a glow around her which gave her that touch of elegance and power.

"Thank you all for retrieving the items. The winner of this task is Slytherin! Congratulations!" The Lady said.

…8…

Ginny had met up with Draco for their date in the morning. He accompanied her to several places in Hogsmeade and he had not once made a move on her. He was a true gentleman which was something that she had not expected. She noticed that everything about him was up to perfection. The way he led her as they walked was sleek and extremely elegant. She thought that it was rather funny for a slimy asshole to be such a charming Sex God. Ginny knew that deep inside of her, she was happy but she was also confused at the same time. She could not help herself but think that there was something more to him only feeling attracted to her. Realistically speaking, a Malfoy and a Weasley would never get along. It has been in the books for centuries that the Weasleys and Malfoys do not mix although they are the two oldest pure bred wizarding families. They were meant to hate each other, scream at each other or kill each but ironically, they were on an 'outing' which was really bizarre. Absolutely everyone who saw them, looked at them strangely. Draco was oblivious to it but Ginny felt incredibly uncomfortable with the death glares that the other girls have been shooting her the whole entire day. By the end of the day, the two walked back up to the pathway that led back to Hogwarts. Ginny couldn't help but wonder about Draco's motives.

"I sense that you are troubled", he said, looking at her.

Ginny looked back at him, wondering how he knew.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"You've been fidgeting the whole entire day as if you've been touched by the devil", he said.

"Well, you are some sort of a devil, Draco. Can you blame me for twitching?" she answered, with a teasing smile.

Draco grinned at the girl's humor. He reached out for her hands and kissed her knuckles before looking her in the eye. There was that sense of magnet that pulled the two together before their lips finally touched. The moment his lips captured hers, all sense and sensibilities flew out of her mind. She was powerless against him. All that she knew and all that she felt was him. For the whole entire time, he had been patient and gentle with her. He was indeed the perfect gentleman. Throughout the whole date, he had not taken any sort of advantage over her. All he was really doing was taking her out on a simple and yet, innocent date. The way he kissed her this time, was by far the most gentle and the most enticing kiss ever. He did not seem like he had just wanted a shag, it was far different to that. When they finally broke for air, their foreheads were still touching. They were both out of breath. His eyes seemed so sincere, Ginny was lost for thoughts.

"Why did you choose to take me out today?" she asked.

He stepped back and held out on of his hands before turning it and somehow managing to whisk out a dark red rose. He slid it behind her ear.

"Because you're the only who understand what its like to control and be controlled", he answered.

She had a questioning look on her face. He took her hand and led her back to Hogwarts grounds.

"You're a mystery to the male population of Hogwarts, kitten. Every guy in school wants to get into your pants and claim you theirs. We've all noticed how much change you have had in the past few years. Don't you notice everywhere you go, there is some guy who hoots at you or screams your name in an orgasmic manner", he said.

"That doesn't explain why you would want me, Draco. Why would you want to tarnish your prestigious Malfoy name with a Weasley's?" she asked.

He turned around to face her before reaching out to caress her cheek.

"I'm not after the shag, kitten. I'm after something else", he whispered.

She couldn't help but be hypnotized by his eyes. His silver eyes which were so soulful at that time.

"What are after?" she asked.

He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her shoulder and neck before whispering in her ears.

"I after your bitterness. The same hatred that was in your eyes when you confronted your brother, Mudblood and Pothead. I've seen how you changed around them. Always acting as if everything was fine between them and you but I know, you are bitter with them. You have the shell of a warm hearted girl just to cover up that ice queen that resides in you".

"What do you gain from this all?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing at all".

"Then why do you make me feel as if I am worth something to you? Why are you playing with my emotions as if you care for me?"

Draco saw the emotions in the girl's eyes. He knew that she hated how he was reading her like a book. She was caught off guard from her act.

"Would you believed me if I told you that you do mean something to me? Would you have believed me if I said that I am only protecting you from yourself?"

She had no answer for him. Her heart and her head were not corresponding at the same time.

"Then, why do you have to make me fall in love with you?" she asked, out of desperation.

It took him a bit for him to answer her. He tipped her chin upwards to face him and just before he leaned down for the kiss, he whispered the words into her ears.

"I'm only seeking redemption, love. I never asked for you to fall in love for me or for me to fall in love with you".

Those were the only words that she heard.

_I never asked for you to fall in love with me…_

_Or for me to fall in love…_

_With you…_

...8… To be continued ...8...

A/n: Hehe, evil huh? I'm so sorry for not updating but I'm pretty sure that you would understand how it is in being a senior student in school going up against all of the wickedness of exams and school. Give me some time and I eventually get to it! Thank you so much for reading and review!


End file.
